


From the Same Cloth

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [58]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I see you’re still the same after you’ve had a few.  All sloppy and noisy, just how I like you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Same Cloth

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Marian/Siobhan - still the same.

They stumbled into Siobhan’s trailer (she’d taken a hint from that Cal, he was smarter than he looked) around three in the morning, piss drunk and laughing like hyenas all over each other.

“God, S, I haven’t gotten drunk like this since the last time we were together,” Marian said, banging her hip on the countertop.  “I remember why now.”

“We deserve a bit of fun,” Siobhan said between laughs, helping Marian upright.  Marian stumbled a little so they were pressed chest-to-chest in front of the small couch.  “I see you’re still the same after you’ve had a few.  All sloppy and noisy, just how I like you.”

Marian laughed, her dark eyes alight with something Siobhan was worried had left her completely.  “What else is the same about me?”

“Let’s see,” Siobhan whispered, leaning in.  Marian tasted sweet and strong, like blackberry brandy, her lips damp.  Siobhan groaned at the taste, one hand dropping down to squeeze the curve of Marian’s ass in her tight dress.

Marian groaned and immediately kissed back, tongue tracing the seam of Siobhan’s lips, her hand cupping Siobhan’s neck.  She went lax at Siobhan’s touch, like she trusted Siobhan to care for her completely, to never let her down.  “Still the same?”

Siobhan nodded, her arms loosening around Marian.  “Indeed it is, my bird.” 

But it was a lie.


End file.
